Revenge
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Something's out to get revenge on Caleb, and it's using his friends to do so. R&R...it's the right thing to do
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there. My last story sort of flopped, so I had to make up for it. So, here's another story. Please, Please review. I own nothing except the plot, and some random OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

Revenge

Provost Higgins sat in his office, contemplating what to do. A student is in the hospital, and a staff member of his elite school is to blame. _'What kind of headline will that be?' _he thought. _'Star Swimmer in Hospital After Being Crushed by Drunken Coach's Car.'_

24 hours earlier

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were at Nicky's, where they could usually be found. Tonight, it was just the guys. Kate and Sarah were having a girls' night out.

"Is that who I think it is?" Pogue asked, motioning at a man sitting at the bar. "Is that Coach Hill?" They all looked over there and laughed.

"It is," Reid said. "He looks pretty wasted." He laughed. "I'm not so sure that that behavior is befitting of a coach at Spencer," he said, changing the words of the same spiel he got several weeks earlier.

"Let's go play some pool." Tyler got up. "Come on, Reid," he said. Reid got up and they walked passed where Coach Hill was seated.

"Hey boys," Coach spoke up. "I'm a little embarrassed that you guys saw me this way." He took another drink of what ever the heck he was drinking.

"No worry. Just know this," Reid said. Tyler rolled his eyes. He knew Reid too well to think he'd pass up the opportunity to get back at any one of authority. "I'm not sure that this behavior is befitting a coach at Spencer Academy." Coach Hill laughed a little, and Reid and Tyler continued their way to the pool table.

"You know he's gonna give you crap in practice for that," Tyler said, laughing. Reid sighed.

"I really don't care," he said.

"I'm just going to really enjoy it when you are swimming laps well after practice and we're all hanging out and having fun," Tyler said, grinning at the thought. "I'll be stripes."

"Okay. Hey, what do you think the girls are doing tonight?" Reid asked, setting up for his first shot.

"Probably something girly, stereotypically girly," Tyler answered.

"That sure leaves a lot up to the imagination," Reid commented. Reid took his first shot, and sunk two balls. This went on for a few more turns, before he finally screwed up.

Tyler took his turn, and did poorly compared to Reid's amazing skill at pool. "At least I don't have to cheat to win. Look at me," he said, checking Reid's eyes. When he found them to be their usual blue, he sighed.

Reid found that humorous. "Ha," he said, sinking three more balls. That game of pool proved to be very short, seeing as how Tyler only got to go once, and Reid had already won. "Let's go get some food."

Tyler walked over and ordered fries and a coke. "Reid, do you want something to drink?" Reid knew that even though Coach was drunk, it was probably a stupid idea to get drunk in front of him.

"I'll have a coke," he called. "Hey, boys, what's up?" Reid walked over to where Caleb and Pogue were seated, discussing something.

"Nothing," Caleb answered. "Why?" he asked.

"It seemed to me that you guys were discussing something serious, and I want to know what," Reid said. "You can trust me." Tyler laughed, walking up behind where Reid was standing. "What? You think I'm untrustworthy or something?"

"Okay, Pogue and I have been having weird dreams," Caleb said. "Would either of you know what their about?" Even though Caleb made it seem like he was addressing both of them, he was only looking at Reid.

"That's not that big of a secret, now is it? I told you you could tell me," Reid said. "And I have nothing to do with it. Tyler?"

"Nope."

"Reid, are you sure. I don't mean to press, but Tyler wouldn't lie to me, and you're the only one left," Caleb said.

"Screw you," Reid said, turning away. Tyler grabbed him by the arm and turned him back around to the table.

"This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you what we were talking about till we were sure. We all know what happened last time we accused Reid of something like this," Pogue said, as nicely as he could put it.

"That wasn't my fault," Reid insisted. "What were the dreams about?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure. They're disturbing, that's all I know," Caleb said. "Last night, it was really weird. Reid got hit by a car, and Tyler fell down the stairs. Pogue and I were the only ones left." Reid looked at Tyler.

"That's nice," Tyler said, sighing. "I'll just have to avoid stairs for a while." He tried to laugh about it, but if Caleb was worried, there was probably good reason.

"What am I going to do?" Reid asked, smiling. "I can't just avoid cars for the rest of my life." Reid sat down next to Pogue. "Pass the ketchup," he said.

"Reid, I have a feeling this is serious. For all I know, it could be Chase trying to get back at me for not willing him my powers," Caleb tried to hit this home for Reid, but he just dunked a fry in the ketchup and ate it, grinning.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb. Once I dreamed that Tyler and I magically grew ten times more powerful than you, and you had to bow down to us. Did that ever happen?" Reid asked.

Pogue laughed. "Like that would ever happen." Reid glared his way, but then grinned.

"I've got an idea, guys," Reid said. "Let's go spy on the girls." Tyler grinned, and so did Pogue. Caleb took a little longer to sink to their level of immaturity, but eventually, he smiled and stood up.

"Let's go," he said, walking out to the parking lot. They had taken Tyler's car, and made their way there. Tyler had parked it across the street though, to avoid scratches. He really babied that car.

The road was completely deserted tonight, so they didn't even have to stop before stepping foot into the road. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb were almost across when they heard Reid's cell phone go off. They turned around just in time to see him fumble around in his pocket for it. "Hello?" he answered. He didn't recognize the number. "There's no one there," he said, putting it back in his pocket.

All of a sudden, there was a car headed straight for him. No one saw it coming until it was too late, and it impacted with Reid, who was still standing in the middle of the road.

"Oh my gosh!" Pogue yelled. "Call 911!" Caleb ran over to where his friend was screaming in pain. The car managed to knock him to the ground, and pen him down with the back tire. He was trapped, lying on his stomach, with the weight of the car crushing down on his back.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled, running over to where Caleb was crouched next to Reid's head. Reid hadn't stopped screaming, and Tyler was disturbed by the image of the pain and fear in Reid's face. Fear was one thing he was not accustomed to seeing in his face, since Reid wouldn't let himself show it.

Caleb was trying to calm his friend down, but that wasn't possible right now. Reid was in so much pain, that he wasn't even sure if he could hear him. "Is the driver alive?" Caleb asked. Pogue walked over to the driver's window, and looked in.

"Holy crap," he almost fell backwards. "It's Coach Hill. It looks like he's dead." Pogue opened the door, and the man fell out onto the pavement, clearly lifeless. "He's dead for sure. Is Reid conscious?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I bet he wishes he weren't," Tyler said. By now, there was a fairly large crowd surrounding them. "Why can't we just use our power and lift the car off?" Tyler asked quietly, clearly freaking out.

"Look around!" Caleb yelled. Tyler looked like a hurt puppy when ever you yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Pogue was over kneeling next to them now. Nicky himself was out seeing what all the commotion was about. When he saw the body of the driver, he said, "I should've known he'd get behind the wheel. Has anyone called 911?" Nicky had grown to care for Caleb and his friends. They were the most respectful teens that ever came into his bar.

"I did, and they said they'd be here soon," Pogue said. He knew what soon meant. It had taken forever for them to get to where he'd crashed his motorcycle, or more, Chase crashed it for him. And Reid was in a lot worse shape than he was.

Reid's screams had been reduced to mere whimpers, and the occasional moan. "Reid, can you hear me?" Caleb asked. Reid nodded. "An ambulance is on its way, it'll be over soon. They'll get you out of here."

"Get this car off of me!" he screamed as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud granted how much screaming he'd done moments ago. "Come on! It hurts!"

"There are too many people around. I'm so sorry," Caleb said quietly, so no one else could here, wanting more than ever to just expose their stupid covenant.

Reid didn't seem to understand that, and just grew more agitated. He was desperately trying to get out from under the car. "Keep him from moving!" someone in the crowd yelled. "He'll do more damage than already has been done. I'm a doctor," the man said.

"Then come here!" Tyler said. "Help him!" The man ran over and knelt down where they were all gathered.

"What's his name?" the man asked.

"Reid," Caleb answered.

"Reid, look at me," the man positioned his face practically against the ground, right in front of Reid's bruised face. Reid opened his eyes, and looked around. "Look at me." Reid's eyes finally settled on the man's face.

"Okay, can you move you r fingers?" the man asked, sitting up. Reid did so.

"That's a good thing, right?" Tyler asked. "I mean, if he can move, then he's not paralyzed." The man nodded grimly.

"What's you're name?" he asked Tyler.

"Tyler…why?" he asked.

"Tyler, why don't you go get some air. I promise he'll be fine. All you're doing is freaking yourself out."

"Come on Tyler, let's go see if the ambulance is coming yet. We'll call the girls and tell them to meet us at the hospital," Pogue said, taking the doctors hint. Tyler was causing more problems than he was solving by freaking out. Tyler reluctantly stood up, and he and Pogue walked a little bit past the crowd.

"You still with me, Reid?" the man asked, his focus on Reid again. Reid nodded. His face was so pitiful, it wrenched at Caleb's stomach. Reid was the one who was always too tough for any attention like this. It was really hard seeing him like this. "Can you wiggle you're toes?" the man leaned over to where Reid's feet were positioned under the car. The man smiled a little when he saw a faint movement of Reid's feet.

"Good," he said. "Do you think anything's broken?" Reid attempted to laugh sarcastically, but it turned into a wheeze. "I mean besides your back," he corrected.

Reid nodded. "Head, leg maybe, and…I don't know," he said weakly. Caleb was really relieved when he heard the sirens of the ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, they immediately began clearing out the crowd.

"Hey, what's your name," Caleb asked, standing up and extending a hand to the man who'd been helping.

"Alex Rowland," he said. The paramedics were all clustered around Reid, and doing their job. "And I think I'm gonna head out. I've got to get home to my family." Caleb nodded, and the Alex walked away.

Caleb saw Pogue and Tyler walking up. "Hey guys." He gave them a grim smile. Tyler seemed to have calmed down.

"How's he doing?" Pogue asked, standing next to Caleb, a few feet from where the paramedics were working their magic.

"He's not paralyzed, so that's good news, but he's still obviously in a lot of pain, and," Caleb paused. "I'm really worried guys. This is exactly like my dream. It's too creepy."

"It's probably just a coincidence," Pogue said, not believing what he was saying. "Or, not," he corrected when he saw Caleb's look of disbelief.

A police man walked over to them. "Could any of you tell me what happened here?" he asked. Caleb looked at his friends, and then took the initiative.

"We were walking across the street, and we turned around, just as a car came out of nowhere and hit Reid. The driver was dead when we went to see," Caleb said, motioning to the body on the ground outside the driver's side door.

"Do you have any idea who was driving? Your friend said something about a coach, and swimming," the cop asked.

"Yeah. We're all on the swim team over at Spencer Academy. He is…was, the swim coach. Coach Hill. I think his first name is Frank, or something like that," Pogue said. "Can we go talk to Reid?"

"Not right now. It would be best if you would just wait here."

"Could you at least tell us what's going on?" Tyler asked, annoyed that no one was telling them anything. "When are you going to get that stupid car off him?" The cop looked at his watch.

"We called the fire department 5 minutes ago. They're going to bring a crane," the cop said. "I'm going to go see what's going on over there. Why don't you guys go do something? You could call his parents.

Pogue shook his head at that. "Sure," he said. He and Tyler started walking away. "Coming Caleb?"

"No. Go on. I'll be right over," he said. Caleb walked closer to where Reid was still lying.

Reid caught sight of him. "Caleb," he said softly. "It hurts!"

Caleb ran over, and knelt next to Reid. "I'm right here. They're going to get you out of here soon.

"Son, you need to step back," one of the paramedics said, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Caleb!" Reid yelled this time. "I'm scared!" Caleb looked up at the paramedic, and then grabbed Reid's hand.

"I'm still here," he said. "Please let me stay. If I get too in the way, I'll leave, but he needs me here right now." The paramedic nodded reluctantly. "Reid, tell me something. Didn't you have a date with that new girl at school last week?" he asked

Reid nodded. "Tell me about her," Caleb said, trying to get Reid distracted.

"She's hot, but too nice. She yelled at me when I cussed Aaron out for hitting on her," Reid said, smiling faintly. Caleb smiled a bit too. He heard a big truck coming. It was a big crane looking thing.

"Hey, guess what? The crane's here. You'll be out of here in no time," Caleb said. Reid was getting weaker by the second. He'd been laying under that car for over an hour, waiting for help.

"Finally," he whispered. "Make sure Tyler stays away from stairs." Caleb smiled and nodded.

"Reid, I'm gonna go wait over there. I'm kinda in the way." Reid nodded slowly, and Caleb stood up and walked over to where Pogue and Tyler were sitting along the curb.

"Did you call his mom?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, but I only reached her message machine. She's probably out with her new boyfriend. I believe his name is Antonio, and he's 25 years old," Pogue said, shaking his head.

They all sat there, watching the firemen hook up the crane to the car. There wasn't much more they could do, other than just watch.

After twenty more minutes of waiting, they were finally ready to lift the car off Reid. "Finally," Pogue said, standing up, to see what was going on. Tyler and Caleb stood up too. What none of them expected was that lifting the car off would be ten times more painful than actually being crushed under it. When the crane started to lift, Reid screamed in agony, louder than anybody thought he had the breath for. Tyler started to run forward, but Pogue held onto him. Nicky was outside again, and walked to stand next to the three boys.

"At least he's out of there," he said. Caleb and Pogue nodded, but Tyler was near tears. Reid was still screaming, and he wasn't stopping. It got even worse when the paramedics began to lift him onto the stretcher. Finally, when the jostling and movements stopped, he calmed down. The three other boys ran forward. Nicky followed, sincerely worried.

"Can we ride with him?" Caleb asked.

The paramedic looked at them. "One of you can," he said. The three boys looked at each other.

"I think Caleb should. Tyler, I hate to break it to you, but you're a little crazy right now. We can go see if we can find his mom," Pogue said, putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler nodded, and they went over to talk to Reid before they left.

"Reid, how you doing buddy?" Pogue asked, walking up. Reid was so worn out, he could barely open his eyes, let alone answer. "Tyler and I are going to meet you guys back at the hospital. Caleb's going to ride with you." They left, and got into Tyler's truck, with Pogue driving.

* * *

Remember to REVIEW! Thanks a bunch. Tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the first one, but I just felt like posting it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it made my day. If you've got any suggestions, feel free to tell me, just be nice about it, please.

* * *

Revenge 2

Slowly, as to not cause too much pain, the paramedics lifted Reid's stretcher into the ambulance. Caleb climbed in after him.

"I told you they'd get you out," he said, completely relieved that no more problems arose.

"Yeah," Reid said hoarsely. His voice was really shot this time. "Thanks for not leaving."

"No problem. Everyone else may have wanted me to leave, but I didn't want to leave you alone like that," Caleb said, watching as the paramedics took his vitals.

One of the paramedics picked up a gas mask looking thing. "We're going to give you something to calm you down, and relax you, but we can't give you anything to knock you out. It wouldn't be wise because you might have a concussion," he explained.

Reid nodded, and the paramedic put the mask over Reid's mouth and nose. Instantly, the tension evaporated from Reid's face, and his thoughts as well.

"This is good stuff," Reid said, after a few minutes. It was as if he were high; in a sense, he was. Caleb laughed.

_'Man, I hope Pogue's keeping Tyler away from any stairs,' _Caleb thought grimly, replaying his dream in his head. It took around twenty five minutes to get to the hospital, and Reid mumbled incoherently most of that time. When they arrived at the hospital, Caleb could hardly keep up with the paramedics, pushing Reid's gurney into the E.R.

Sarah and Kate were waiting right inside the door to the E.R.

"Oh my gosh! Reid!" Kate ran over, closely followed by Sarah. The gurney never slowed down.

"Why aren't you looking hot this morning," he said, as he was being wheeled away to who knows what. Kate couldn't help but smile. That laughing gas stuff was always interesting with Reid. She'd been there when he got into a huge fight with Aaron Abbot. Aaron had managed to smash Reid's head against the wall, and Reid was totally out of it on pain killers for days.

"Where's Pogue?" Kate asked, hugging Caleb.

"He and Tyler went in search of Reid's mom," Caleb said, kissing Sarah on the forehead. "Thanks for coming," he said.

Kate sat curled up in the corner of one of the couches in the waiting room. Sarah and Caleb walked over and sat in the chairs nearest the couch.

"What exactly happened?" Kate asked, looking up at Caleb.

"Reid wanted to come spy on you and Sarah," Caleb said. "We all agreed." Sarah pretend slapped him.

"That's just like Reid," she said.

Yeah, as we were walking across the street, a car came out of nowhere. The car hit Reid, and pinned him under the back wheel. He's not paralyzed, so that's good," Caleb explained.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said. "Did you get the driver?" she asked.

"It was our swimming coach. He was dead when we went to see," Caleb said. "It was so weird."

"Wow, that's aweful!" Kate said. "I'm gonna call Pogue and see where he is." She pulled out her phone, and walked a ways away.

Caleb looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a vending machine in the corner. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked Sarah.

"Sure, see if they have Doritos please," she said, smiling slightly. Caleb nodded and walked over to the vending machine. He put in the dollar, and pushed A7. The bag of chips fell from their perch at the top of the machine. He grabbed the chips, and walked back to where Kate was just hanging up the phone.

"They're just pulling in. Reid's mom is gonna meet us here," Kate said, putting her cell in her pocket.

"Okay," Sarah said. Caleb handed her the chips, and sat down. "Thanks," she said, opening them up.

Pogue and Tyler walked in the E.R. doors. "How's he doing?" Pogue asked.

"We don't know, they haven't told us anything," Caleb said. As if on cue, a doctor walked through the doors. Caleb stood up and walked over to where the doctor was standing, looking around.

"Are you Caleb?" he asked. "One of the paramedics said you were here for Reid Garwin," he said. Caleb nodded. By then, Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate were all standing around them.

The doctor looked at them and hesitated, not sure if he should disclose the information to them as well. "They're with me," Caleb said, clearing things up. The doctor nodded and continued.

"We've stabilized him. He's got severe damage to his middle back, and he broke twelve ribs. He'll have to undergo surgery to correct a lot of the damage, but not yet. We're hoping to get him into surgery tomorrow morning."

"Can we see him?" Tyler asked.

"Two at a time," The doctor said. "I'll lead you to his room."

"Tyler should go, for sure. Who else wants to go first?" Caleb asked, looking around. "Pogue, you can go." He nodded, and he and Tyler turned to follow the doctor. They walked down the hall, till they reached Reid's room.

"Here you are," the doctor said, turning and leaving. Pogue stepped in first, followed by Tyler. Reid was awake, but he was staring out the window. Slowly, he turned his head towards them, wincing at the movement.

"Hey, looky who's here," he said, slurring his words a bit. Pogue assumed it was the painkillers. "It's Baby-Boy, and, you don't have a nick-name."

Tyler walked closer, and sat on a chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Been better," he said.

"That's understandable," Pogue said, laughing. "I hear you broke, what, like 10 ribs.

"Twelve actually," Reid corrected. "They're gonna put in a bunch of metal plates in my back. It's weird."

"What are you gonna do at the airport?" Tyler asked, feigning bewilderment. "You won't be able to get through security!"

"Good point," Reid said.

"Did the doctors decide you got a concussion?" Pogue asked. "They thought you did for a while."

"Yeah, but only a mild one. Hey, have you been avoiding stairs, like Caleb wanted?" Reid asked.

"Like the plague," Tyler answered. "I don't know how I'm gonna get up to out room back at school. I'm just glad that you're on the bottom floor of this place." Tyler paused. "I wonder if I should avoid elevators too. What about escalators?"

Just then, the doctor came back in. "Time's up. Why don't you go get the other two," he said. The two nodded, and the doctor left.

"Can we bring back anything?" Pogue asked, on their way out. Reid nodded.

"Coffee," he said. "This hospital sucks, and they wont let me have any." Pogue nodded, and he and Tyler left the room. When they got back to the waiting room, they saw that Reid's mom was waiting impatiently.

When she saw Pogue and Tyler, she stood up and started walking back towards Reid's room. Caleb started to follow. "I'm gonna go with her. Sarah and Kate can go after I get back." Pogue nodded. He knew that if there wasn't anyone around, Ms. Garwin would make situations ten times worse. She had a problem with Reid, similar to Caleb's mom. Only instead of just being worried, Reid's mom turned that worry into bitterness and hatred.

"How is he?" Kate asked.

"In a surprisingly good mood," Pogue said.

"It's the drugs," she said, smiling. Pogue laughed. "What are you guys gonna do now?" she asked. "You could probably go get some sleep."

"We were gonna go across the street and get Reid some coffee. Want anything?" Tyler said. "It's good coffee. I had some when Pogue was in the hospital after his accident."

"Could you get me a caramel macchiato?" Sarah asked. She took out a five and handed it to Tyler. "Want something, Kate?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," she said, sitting down on the couch. Tyler and Pogue walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy what is going to happen! Thanks again to the reviewers. Oh yeah, i've been forgetting to say this. i pretty much own nothing.

* * *

Revenge 3

"Reid!" Mrs. Garwin called, running into the room. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I got hit by a car," Reid explained, not sure what to think about his mom coming to visit. They had never really gotten along that well. "I broke some ribs, and screwed up my back."

"Who did this?" she asked, showing surprising interest in her son's accident. "Who would do this to my baby?" she asked. That was a tell-all question.

"You're drunk," Reid said, disappointed. Mrs. Garwin looked shocked that her son would suspect such a thing. Caleb stood watching this, not sure when to intervene.

"How dare you!" she said warningly. "Who do you think you are?" She looked over to Caleb, standing in the corner. "I am not _his _mother!" she gestured towards Caleb. Caleb just rolled his eyes.

"Ma'am, is there a problem here?" A nurse walked into the room, unsure of the situation.

"There is no problem, other than my idiot son's attitude." Reid's mom stormed out of the room. Reid and Caleb sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, she didn't mean it," Reid apologized.

"Don't worry about. I think there's a sure pattern in the wives of the covenant. They seem to turn really weird," Caleb said. "I hope I don't do that to Sarah."

"Are you planning on making Sarah a 'Covenant wife'?" Reid asked, smiling. "That's sweet."

"Well, no comment. I'm gonna send the girls back. I'll talk to you, probably tomorrow after classes." Caleb started walking towards the door. "See you later." Caleb walked down the hall, and back to the waiting room, where Sarah and Kate were looking worriedly.

"What happened back there?" Kate asked. "Reid's mom came out all angry like."

"She was drunk, and a jerk," Caleb explained. "You guys can go back now. When you're done, I think we should let him rest. We should get some rest too." Just then, Pogue and Tyler came back in the doors, coffee in hand.

"Hey, take this back to him," Pogue said, handing Sarah a coffee cup. Sarah nodded, and she and Kate went back to his room.

They walked in slowly. "Reid?" Kate asked. "We brought coffee."

"Thanks," Reid grabbed the coffee cup, and took a sip. "What did you guys do last night, when we were going to go spy on you?"

Sarah laughed. "Well, we were ice skating, to be honest. And then, we just went back to the dorms, and hung out, doing girl stuff."

"Like painting out nails, and talking and giggling," Kate added. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," Reid answered, tiredly.

"We're going to go now, you need your sleep," Kate said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Reid looked out the window. Kate and Sarah walked out the door, and back to the waiting area. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb looked as tired as Reid did. They walked up to them. Kate hugged Pogue, and Caleb took Sarah by the hand.

"We should go get some rest," Pogue said, yawning. His yawn started the chain reaction, and everyone else yawned in turn. "Caleb, do you need a ride home," he said.

"I'll give you two a ride and then drive back to the dorms," Tyler said. They all started for the door. Sarah threw her half empty coffee in the trash as they walked by. She would never get the sleep she needed with caffeine right now.

The next morning, Tyler woke up, grudgingly. He was pretty proud of himself. He'd made it up the stairs to his room safely. Now he dreaded going back down. He pushed himself out of bed, got dressed, ran a comb through his hair, and walked out the door. Slowly, he made his careful way down the stairs.

At the bottom, he smiled. _'Yes! That's twice that I beat that curse,' _he thought. Tyler really didn't want to go to class. He considered sleeping through it, but he was already struggling in that class. He'd never been a fan of English.

He trudged through the cold to the lecture hall. Caleb and Pogue were waiting outside the doors. "Tyler!" they called.

"Hey guys," he said, running over to them. "What's up?" he asked.

"We were just waiting for you, making sure you made it down the stairs okay," Pogue answered. They walked into the class room, and took their seats. They all inadvertently glanced over to where Reid was supposed to be sitting.

"Today, we're going to start the Shakespeare unit," the Prof. began. "Before I get started, I would just like to clarify something. You may have noticed that Mr. Garwin's seat is empty. That is because he was hit by a car last night, and is recovering in the hospital," he continued. "Mr. Danvers, Mr. Sims, Mr. Parry, you're wanted in the Provost's office." He held out the three hall passes, and the three walked down from their seats.

They walked out of the classroom, and down to the office. When they got there, they were immediately ushered in. "You wanted to see us," Caleb asked.

"Yes, sit down. There were three seats in front of the desk. They all sat down. "I heard about Mr. Garwin's accident. I do hope he's alright," he said. "As the Provost here, I was sent a copy of the death certificate of Coach Hill."

The three boys just sat there, waiting for him to get to the point.

"There are some odd things on it," the Provost continued. "It seems that the accident occurred at approximately 7:34 last evening, is that right?" he asked.

"Sounds right," Pogue answered. The other two nodded.

"The coroner documented that Coach Hill's time of death was 20 minutes prior to that, at 7:15." The three boys looked at each other. "Do any of you have any idea what that could mean?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Caleb lied. I truth, he had a perfectly good idea. "Maybe the coroner was wrong?"

"That's a possibility. I was just seeing if you guys could help at all, but I don't want to keep you from class for too long. Could you tell Mr. Garwin to get better soon?" Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler stood up.

"Will do," Tyler said, leaving. Pogue and Caleb followed. Once they were out of earshot, they started to talk it out.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Caleb asked, quietly.

"If you're thinking Chase, then yes," Tyler said.

"I think we're all on the same page," Pogue said, sighing. "If it's Chase, we're definitely in trouble."

"I agree. We'll look through the book tonight, see if there's anything," Caleb said. "Even if there's not, it's a good place to go through everything." They walked the rest of the way back to class in silent.

Quietly, they took their seats, just in time to hear the Prof. discussing the pun in the title Much Ado About Nothing.

After class, the Prof. stopped them on their way out. "Could you bring some stuff to Mr. Garwin in the hospital? I would hate for him to get behind," he asked, handing him a large stack of books, and papers.

They took the work, and walked out the door. "He's gonna hate us for this," Pogue said, laughing.

"Yeah he is," Caleb said. They all headed for their next classes. "Hey, we'll meet at Tyler's dorm, and then we'll head to the hospital," Caleb said, as they started walking away.

By the end of the day, they had acquired quite the load of books and papers for Reid to do. At approximately 3:30, they all met outside Tyler's dorm. Tyler was waiting for them out side. If he didn't have to use the stairs, he wasn't going to.

"Hey Ty," Caleb said, walking up to him. Pogue was already there. They each had an armload of work Reid wasn't going to want to do.

"Let's go. We'll take my truck," Tyler said. He loved his car. They all walked out towards the parking lot.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, I just wanted you to know I haven't forgotten my kind reviewers! There will be hopefully several more chapters up soon. My main excuse is that finals week is next week. That means two things. One, that's why I haven't been updating…studying and such. Also, on a happier note, finals week also means lots of free time after the test. AND, we get out early all through finals week, so, I'll be updating frequently.

Thanks for your patience!

WhisefoohL


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. Please enjoy!

* * *

Revenge 4

They drove to the hospital in silence. When they finally arrived, Tyler parked the car and they all unloaded the stack of work for Reid to do.

Caleb walked over to the front desk to see where Reid was recovering. "He's upstairs, sorry Tyler," Caleb said, walking back over to where they were standing. "You'll have to take the elevator."

Tyler laughed, but began to walk to the elevator. They followed and loaded in. Pogue pushed the number three, and the door closed. When the bell dinged and the door opened, they stepped out.

"He's in room 305," Caleb said. "He might still be out of it. I don't know." Pogue nodded, and he and Tyler started down the hall. When they got to Reid's door, they saw that he wasn't sleeping.

Reid was watching the T.V. intently. He looked over to the door, when he sensed people there. "Hey," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked.

"Depends," he said, eyeing the loads of books they were carrying. "Is that large collection of books for me or you?" he asked.

"That would be for you," Pogue said, "Have fun with it." Reid smiled. Even though he was smiling, he looked awful. He was connected to a bunch of machines, and was almost as white as the sheets on the bed.

"Are you in pain?" Caleb asked.

Reid smirked. "Not in the least. Only when I move, but other than that, the morphine is really working wonders."

"How long till you're back to normal?" Pogue asked.

"The doctor said it'll be a long recovery, so, like maybe a couple weeks till I'm walking around. And then some physical therapy," Reid said, sighing. "What are you guys doing for swimming?"

"We haven't had practice since the accident," Caleb said. "Speaking of the accident, there's some weird things about the report." He paused, waiting for someone else to take over the conversation.

Reid waited for a continuation. Finally, Pogue carried on. "It seems that Coach had been dead for twenty minutes before he hit you," he lowered his voice, "we think it might have something to do with Chase, looking for more power." Reid nodded.

"So, he's back?" he asked. They all nodded. "What are we sposed to do?"

"I don't know yet," Caleb said. He looked up at the T.V. and smiled. "Cartoons, Reid?" he asked, steering the conversation onto a more positive subject. There was no point in worrying Reid.

"It was either that or Judge Judy," Reid said.

"I understand," Tyler said. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Tyler started walking to the door.

He walked over to the stairs, and started down. He didn't realize what he'd done until he was at the landing between the 3rd and 2nd floors. Before he had a chance to get away from the stairs, he felt a strong invisible force push him in the back. It was as if a man came up behind him and shoved him forward. He went on a downward tumble all the way down to the first floor.

People swarmed around the nearly unconscious Tyler, yelling for doctors and nurses. Slowly, the pain and numbness from the fall got the better of him, and he slipped into a dark unconciousness.


End file.
